Bocados de San Valentín
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Wade Wilson podía ser conocido por muchas razones. Ser faltón, malhablado, con un sentido del humor más básico que una ameba, pero nadie podía decir que no era romántico. Si no, ¿por qué iba a estar cargando con semejante regalo por medio Queens al trote, casi rezando para que llegara de una pieza? #Spideypool #Stony


**Bocados de San Valentín**

Wade Wilson podía ser conocido por muchas razones. Ser faltón, malhablado, con un sentido del humor más básico que una ameba, pero nadie podía decir que no era romántico. Si no, ¿por qué iba a estar cargando con semejante regalo por medio Queens al trote, casi rezando para que llegara de una pieza?

De edificio en edificio que saltaba, Wade, con su llamativo traje rojo de Deadpool, se encontró con lo que estaba buscando. El traje rojo y azul que caracterizaba a Spiderman. Se lo encontró sentado en el borde de una azotea, contemplando el barrio completamente relajado. Le resultó divertido ver como se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro mientras sus pies se balanceaban en el aire.

Se acercó a él a paso rápido y Peter no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién acababa de sentarse a su lado.

—Feliz San Valentín —le deseó Wade, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de saludarle, poniendo la caja en su regazo.

Peter, sin quitarse la máscara, enarcó una ceja ante el detalle. Lo notó extrañamente tibio y lo tomó entre sus manos con recelo.

—No será alguno de tus juguetes, ¿verdad? Porque ya sabes por dónde te los puedes meter.

—¡Qué clase de pensamientos son esos! Si tus padres te escuchara…

—Si mis padres me escucharan lo primero que harían es venir a darte una patada en el culo, que aún no se han olvidado de lo que pasó en fin de año.

—Solo te estaba dando el tradicional beso de año nuevo.

—No en el lugar correcto.

Sin perder el recelo, Peter abrió la caja, encontrándose con un corazón elaborado con más de una decena de sándwiches. Humeaban ligeramente, lo que quería decir que habían estado hacía poco en la plancha.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

—No era para nada lo que esperaba.

—¿Habrías preferido una caja de bombones?

—No, este es más mi estilo.

 _Oh, lo sé_ , pensó Wade con cariño.

—Que me hayan mirado como si estuviera loco al encargarlo ha merecido la pena.

—Como si a ti te importara lo que pensaran de tu locura.

Peter se apartó la máscara de la boca, enrollándola sobre la nariz, y cogió un pedazo de sándwich. No pudo evitar la sonrisa mientras masticaba.

—¿Está rico?

—Mucho —dijo antes de tragar, haciendo un mohín al tener la boca aún llena, y tomar otro bocado.

 _Tan lindo_ , pensó Wade, observándolo comer como un pequeño y feliz glotón, _definitivamente es de los que se conquista por el estómago_. Y con ese pensamiento, Wade lo imitó y tomó un pedazo. Se apartó la máscara con tranquilidad, enrollándola sobre su nariz al igual que había hecho Peter, un movimiento que este captó por el rabillo del ojo y que le hizo ampliar la sonrisa. Le había costado años que Wade se sintiera tan cómodo y confiado a su lado.

Wade tiró de los mechones de la nuca que se dejaban entrever bajo la máscara enrollada, llamando la atención de Peter, quien suspiró divertido. Sabía muy bien las intenciones de Wade, su afán por intentar robarle besos pillándole por sorpresa. Y tenía que remarcar lo de intentar porque Peter siempre lo veía venir, solo que se guardaba ese pequeño secreto porque sabía cuánto disfrutaba él al realizar esa pequeña travesura. Teniendo en cuenta que él siempre lograba sorprender a Wade cuando le robaba algún beso, era un trato justo.

Cuando le besaba, Wade siempre mostraba una extraña devoción por él, un cuidado cálido que lograba que el vientre le cosquilleara con el mero roce de sus labios. Pero eso no impedía que sus besos se convirtieran rápidamente en caricias húmedas y calientes. Aunque al principio Wade había intentado resistirse, totalmente ajeno a su carácter, había comenzado a relajarse y comportarse como él era a su lado al acostumbrarse al cariño del uno al otro.

—¿Para esto me regalas comida? ¿Para quitarme la máscara?

—Malpensado las buenas intenciones de la gente. ¿Dónde está el buen chico tan dulce e inocente que conocía?

—Maduró cuando empezó a salir contigo.

—¿Me estás echando la culpa?

—Es posible, pero no es como si a ti no te gustara eso.

Wade gruñó, aunque a Peter le sonó más a un ronroneo que a otra cosa, y reanudó el beso mientras sus manos descendían rápidamente por su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de descender hasta sus nalgas cuando una alarma aguda y potente les obligó a separarse de un sobresalto.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Viene de tu traje…

La araña robótica de su pecho se tornó rojiza y se separó volando de su cuerpo para encender una pantalla holográfica frente a ellos. Una pantalla que les mostró a unos cabreados Tony Stark y Steve Rogers.

—Oh, oh…

—¿Volviendo a pasarte de la raya, Wilson? —preguntó Steve, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tengo que recordarte la conversación que mantuvimos en año nuevo?

Wade se tensó, recordando demasiado bien la seria conversación —más bien monólogo— que el capitán había compartido con él.

Peter se habría reído, sabiendo cuánto le imponía a Wade su padre por el respeto que le tenía, si no hubiera sido porque las miradas furibundas también le estaban alcanzando a él.

—Vamos, señor Stark, señor Rogers, ustedes saben que no tengo ninguna mala intención con su hijo.

—Sé muy bien las intenciones que tienes con Peter, Wade —dijo Tony—. De todos los presentes, probablemente soy yo el que mejor sabe cómo funciona tu mente. Puede que hasta lo sepa mejor que tú.

—Papás, Wade no estaba haciendo nada malo, de verdad.

—Esta aclaración de intenciones también va por ti, jovencito —le regañó Steve, haciendo que Peter bajara la cabeza abochornado.

Steve y Tony cruzaron una mirada, sintiendo pena por ellos, pero no se dejaron amilanar por sus caras de cachorros reprendidos.

—Sé que las intenciones de ninguno de los dos son malas, pero vais un poco acelerados, ¿no creéis? Sobre todo tú, Wade. Que Peter tiene la excusa de las hormonas, pero tú deberías actuar con más cabeza —dictó Tony, y si en cualquier momento del pasado le hubieran dicho que él estaría diciendo esas palabras, se habría reído a carcajadas.

—Por mucho que me duela decirlo, hay que ser realistas. Nuestro niño tiene ya diecisiete años…, pero como estamos hablando de ti, Wilson, vamos a tener que obligarte a echar el freno, ¿de acuerdo? —continuó Steve, con el deseo de poder controlar el tiempo e impedir que su hijo creciera—. Así que pórtense bien y disfruten de la merienda como es debido.

Quedó implícito que habría una misión sorpresa de todo el equipo de los Vengadores si la alarma del traje llegaba a sonar otra vez. Y conociendo a sus miembros, a Peter no le sorprendería que todos fueran como piratas gritando "¡al abordaje!" y que colgaran a Wade de la antena de la torre más alta. No le sorprendería nada...

—Y ya sabes, Pete, no hagas nada que yo haría ni nada que yo no haría. Mantente en esa franja, chico. ¡Disfrutad de San Valentín!

La pantalla se desconectó y la araña volvió a su lugar. Peter palmeó la mano de Wade, notándolo tenso, y se rió sorprendido cuando se sobresaltó.

—Asustado de mis padres, ¿eh?

—Como para no hacerlo, aunque ya no sé cuál de los dos debe darme más miedo.

—Después de tantos años, ya deberías saber que son un frente unido, témelos por igual.

—Tomaré nota.

—Sabes que te tienen aprecio, ¿verdad? Solo te están poniendo a prueba.

—Nadie lo diría…

—Quieren ver si, con todo, te mantienes a mi lado. Bastante dura puede ser el tipo de vida que llevamos…, no quieren que sufra si ellos pueden evitarlo, si te marchas después de…

—No me marcharé —afirmó, apretando suavemente el agarre de sus manos.

Peter sonrió, confiado.

—El regalo se ha enfriado.

—Es igual, sigue estando rico.

Y ambos tomaron otro pedazo mientras seguían contemplando la ciudad desde aquella azotea.

—Wade, feliz San Valentín.

—Feliz San Valentín, Peter.

 **Miércoles, 14 de febrero de 2018**

¡Feliz San Valentín, mis lindas flores!

Aquí os traigo el resultado del sorteo de San Valentín, el cual ganó Emmi Timelines. Linda flor, me dijiste que tu OTP era Spideypool, pero que con Stony también te dabas por satisfecha. Así que me decidí a centrarme en Spiderman y Deadpool, sin olvidarme de Iron Man y el Capitán América. No sé si ha logrado satisfacer las expectativas que tenías, pero espero que te haya hecho pasar un buen rato.

Para todos los que le habéis dedicado un minutito a este relato, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que os haya arrebado alguna sonrisa.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
